Ultimate Surprises
by BTY-urZtruLY
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran are in for a big surprise when they find out that they are engaged to each other! Can a tomboy and a playboy really get along?
1. Let The Fun Begin

**A/N Another one of my Summaries/Mini Chapters of what my story maybe about.**

**Like the idea? then I'll keep writing about it. Hate the idea? Then I'll stop immidiately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.1 Let The Fun Begin**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Fujitaka.

"Of course I am!" said Yelan. "This will be perfect, I'm sure that they'll forever be happy if we do this!"

"Alright then I agree!" said Fujitaka.

"Splendid!" "We'll come over tomorrow night!" said Yelan happily.

"Alright then, should I tell her now?" asked Fujitaka.

"No, no, no!" "We'll keep this as a surprise!" replied Yelan.

"Ok then, i hope they like this idea..." said Fujitaka a little worried.

"Are you joking?" "They'll love it, and each other!" Yelan said even more happily.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow night, i'll go get the rooms ready." said Fujitaka.

"Oh, there's no need for that!" "We've already bought a house that'll fit us all perfectly!" said Yelan. "So please don't worry!"

"We'll come pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00, bye bye."

"Bye." replied Fujitaka.

It was at that moment where both parents had agreed that Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran would be engaged.

**Morning At Sakura's House**

"Good Morning Sakura." said Fujitaka.

"Good Morning dad." replied Sakura.

"Sakura tonight I'll have a great surprise for you!" said Fujitaka in a very happy voice.

"Really?" "Thanks dad, i can't wait until tonight!" said Sakura in a happy voice as well. "Well I'm going to school now see you guys Later!"

"Don't ditch school again you _BIG MONSTER_!" said Touya still eating his breakfast.

"I'm not a monster!" "And besides I'm not going to ditch school because to day we have gym and I"m going to beat everyone in every sport!"

"That's what monster's usually do to make themselves feel better about their already bad selves."

"Shut the fuck up Touya!" "I'm leaving now!"

"Dad are you sure that we can't stop this arranged marraige thing?" asked Touya. "It's just stupid shit that Sakura has to marry that stupid  
chinese bastard."

"Please Touya don't feel that way." said Fujitaka. "I've heard that Syaoran is a very kind boy and i think he'll be able to change Sakura's heart."

"Dad, Sakura's just a tomboy and to be truthful i like her better than those 'i broke a nail' types." said Touya. "And plus she's only 17  
can't you wait a little longer?"

"Touya i've already agreed, and i think it's a good idea and please don't worry." relplied Fujitaka. "Like I said Syaoran is a good boy."

**Morning At Syaoran's House**

"Get up Xiao Liang!" yelled Yelan.

"Fuck off mom!" "I was palnning on ditching school today!" yelled Syaoran.

"No future leader of the Li CLan will act like that now get up now or I'll have you sent to military school!" yelled Yelan.

"You wouldn't!" Syaoran yelled.

"I will if you continue to fail in _most _of your studies." said Yelan/

"Fine!" Said Syaoran stomping his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Syaoran i have a surprise tonightthat'll make you happy!" Yelan said happily.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

"Well...let's just say that were going to Japan for your surprise." Yelan said _still _smiling.

"Sweet!" "I'll get to check out all the bitches in Japan and see how they do in bed!" said Syaoran with a smrik on his face.

"Xiao Liang!" yelled Yelan.

"I'm--I'm--I'm -sor--sorry mother." said Syaoran trying to apologize.

"We'll hurry up and get ready for school we're leaving when you and your sisters get back from school!" Yelan said smiling _again_.

**After School for Everybody**

"So dad!" "Where's my surprise?" asked Sakura who was very excited since she had just beaten everyone in every sport and made those

muscualr guys cry. She thought nothing could ruin this day.

"Please be patient Sakura i told you you'll see tonight." replied Fujitaka.**  
**

"Fine." Sakura said in a little pout.

'Hmm...i wonder what this stupid surprise is anyways..' thought Syaoran. 'It's probably just another house or car or something expensive.

"Xiao Lang please make yourself look appropriate!" yelled Yelan.

"I don't see the point isn't a surprise usually an object or somethin'?" Syaoran said dumbly. "I mean...why would you make yourself look good for a another car or another mansion?"

"Car...mansion...?" "HAAHAHAAA!" Yelan started to laugh very hard.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked strangely at his mother.

"Hahaaahaha, Syaoran thought he was getting a car or mansion as his surprise!" laughed Fuutie and the other sisters.

"Wait...what?" Syaoran asked dumbly again.

"We're here everyone!" Yelan said smiling.

"Umm...mom this house looks ver poor...why are we here?" asked Syaoran as his mother rang the doorbell.

Fujitaka heard the doorbell ring and asked Sakura to go get it.

'I bet it's some delivery guy giving me my surprise!' Sakura thought. 'Like a big flat screen tv!'

Sakura opened the door and saw a guy with messy chesnut hair and amber eyes. Her eyes were locked on him and just stood there.

Syaoran saw a cute girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. His eyes also locked on her.

"AWW ISN'T SHE CUTE?"

"SHE'S SOO PRETTY"

"SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!"

"SHE'LL MAKE A GREAT SISTER IN LAW!" yelled all of Syaoran's sisters.

"WAIT SISTER IN LAW?" Yelled Syaoran.

"Here's your surprise Sakura/Syaoran" Yelan and Fujitaka said at the same time.

"You're both engaged to each other." they said together again.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN SHIT?" Sakura and Syaoran both yelled.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N Thanks for the reveiws! Much Thanks to: dreaming in anime Crazy gal42 and VcChick! **

**Also if people don't like this story i'll stop, if they like it i'll keep writing! **

**Ch.2 Getting To Know Each Other**

"It's true and we are all moving into a house to all live together!" said Yelan all happy and smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura and Syaoran both yelled.

"Sakura please behave!" said Fujitaka. "I'm sorry about this."

"Oh no its perfectly fine!" "Yelan still said all happy. So happy that it was weird. "We'll move into the new house tomorrow, so we'll stay here for the night!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Yelan but we only have 5 spare rooms." said Fujitaka in a little worried voice.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Yelan still smiling. "Syaoran will just sleep with Sakura!"

"There is no fucking way i'm sleeping with him!" yelled Sakura but a little more quiet than last time.

"Hmmm...I get to sleep with her huh?" said Syaoran Smirking. "This might not be such a bad idea then."

"Eww...Gross! You frickin' playboy!" Sakura immidiately said.

"I'm not letting this chinese bastard sleep with my sister!" Touya yelled super angrily. "He can just sleep on the floor!"

"Now, now Touya." said Fujitaka trying to clam Touya down. "This will just be for tonight."

"...fine..." said Touya mumbling. "But if you touch her then you're dead!" He said rasing his fist up.

"OH HE'S SOO CUTE!"

"AND SUCH A GOOD OLER BROTHER!"

"SO SEXY!"

"TOUYA YOUR SO KIND!" yelled all of Syaoran's sisters as they were jumping all over him, literally.

"AHH!" Touya yelled. "Get off me you bitches!"

"Aww...Touya don't be like that!"

"Saying that just makes us want you more!"

"He's so cute when he's mad!"

"Look he's blushing!" said all of the sisters still holding onto him. Also, Touya isn't blushing he's just super mad that these girls were all over him!

"Now girls behave!" Yelan said. "Let's have dinner now!"

Everyone walked to the kitchen with Sakura and Touya glaring at Syaoran, but Syaoran was just glaring at Touya. After all he only had 1 pair of eyes.

**Dinner**

Touya was sitting at the far end of the table next to him was Syaoran's sister lined up on his left side. Then next to him on his right side was Fujitaka, then Yelan

then Sakura, and then Syaoran.

"So..Sakura tell me about yourself." said Yelan wanting to know about her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Umm...I love all sports especially gymnastics. I love videogames. I never wear dresses or skirts. I like to be the best. And i hate ghosts and scary stuff."

Sakura said.

"Oh..i see." Yelan said sort of not expecting her to say these things.

"Eww, that's gross it's almost like i'm getting married to a guy!" Syaoran said pretending to whine.

"Shut up you stupid playboy who's been fucked way to many times!" Sakura started to yell.

"I've never been fucked!" Syaoran yelled back. "I've been fucking!"

Everyone was just staring a little scared except for Yelan and Fujitaka who thought all this was going well.

"PERVERTED FUCKED UP BASTARD!"

"BITCHY GENDER CONFUSED BITCH!"

Sakura raised up her fist a little but then try to let go of all her anger. "May i please be excused?"

"Go ahead Sakura." Fujitaka said smiling.

Sakura walked out of the dinging room and was going to her room. Syaoran asked "Can I be excused too?"

"Go ahead." Fujitaka said again.

**Upstairs/ Sakura's Room**

Syaoran went upstairs and couldn't tell which room was which since all the doors were closed. He just opened the one that had the light on and expected it to be Sakura's room. He chose the right room but he blushed slightly because Sakura was undressing about to change into her pajamas, but when she heard the door open she quickly turned around. When she saw Syaoran she was super scared and mad. She immidiately yelled "PERVERT!" and quickly slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Syaoran just stared at her and put a hand over his now super red cheek. "GET OUT NOW!" Sakura yelled as shemwas about to push Syaoran out. But instead he just blocked her hand. (the other hand was holding a nightgown to cover her body). Syaoran just quickly turned Sakura around so that she would lean against the closed door. "L--Li le--let go!" Sakura said a little scared, after all she was still a vrigin and was scared of what Syaoran would do. Syaoran was about to lean in to kiss her but Touya quickly opened the door which didn't really hurt Sakura's back but still pushed her so that now Sakura was now leaning on top of Syaoran and she was practically naked.

"YOU CHINESE BASTARD!" yelled Touya. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!"

But after hearing all the yelling everyone else ran upstairs and checked out what was happening. Fujitaka tuickly pulled Touya away and went downstairs. While Yelan went to one of the spare rooms. But all the sisters started just started yelling.

"AWW...THERE ALREADY TRYING TO SLEEP TOGETHER!"

"THAT'S SOOO CUTE!"

"RIGHT WHEN THEY FIRST MEET TOO!"

"ALREADY TRYING TO GET A CHILD HEIR?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Syaoran and Sakura screamed/yelled.

They quickly got up and closed the door locking everyone out. They both took a deep breath. Then Sakura looked at Syaoran blushing and Syaoran did the same. They just quickly turned away and Sakura went to the bathroom to finish changing. (She had her own bathroom in her room). When she was done she saw Syaoran had fallen asleep or at least that's what she thought. She was in her nightgown that was almost transparent and was walking to the bed until Syaoran suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He quickly pulled her down to him and he kissed her taking away Sakura's first kiss. Then Sakura quickly pulled back and yelled "What the hell was that for?"

"That was something I owed you earlier." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"You perverted bastard!" Sakura yelled again. "All you want is to have sex with me you stupid playboy!"

"That's true after all you are hot and besides we'll have to since your going to be my wife." Syaoran said still smirking. "And as my wife you must bare me an heir." "So let's get busy!" Syaoran turned them over so that now he was on top of Sakura. Sakura was blushing slightly but quickly pushed him away again.

"Tough luck!" "I'm not giving you a child and besides im' going to call this engagment off tomorrow!" Sakura said smirking.

"HAH!" "Obviously you don't know my mother!" Syaoran said smirking. "What she says always goes." "And besides if that means i get to sleep with you all I want then I'm ok with this!" Syaoran said while putting kisses on Sakura's neck. "Andyou have to have children until we get a boy so if we never get a boy, we'll have to keep trying!" Syaoran said smiling then went back to Sakura's neck.

She wanted to push him away so badly but feeling his mouth on her neck her feel like she _wanted_ him. 'What am I going to do now?' Sakura thought as Syaoran was still placing kisses on her neck making her moan a little. Syaoran liked that Sakura moaned because it meant she liked it. Syaoran was ready to take her...


	3. A Hell Lot Of New

**A/N Thank You everyone for staying dedicated! I"m sorry for not updating lately but i finally got a computer i could type on! Unfortunately I don't know when my next update will be or for which story but I promise I WILL update as fast as I can so please stay dedicated!**

**Kaipanther has requested that Sakura and Syaoran fight more so I've included it in this chapter! I don't mind getting advice on my story so please give me ideas and i'd be happy to put them in my story!**

**This chapter is longer than my usual ones so I really hope you like it! **

**Ch.3 New House, New School, New Reasons For Why I Hate You**

Syaoran started planting kisses on Sakura's collar bone and his hands were about to take off Sakura's shirt.

'Aww, crap...I'm in a deep shit!...Keep calm Sakura...take control and...' Sakura's body was finally listening to her again and she pushed Li off so that he landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Syaoran yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU PERVERT YOU CAN JUST SLEEP ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE TALK FOR A SLUT LIKE YOU!"

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD...JUST STOP WITH THIS SHIT AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"YOU BITCH I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE DAMN--"

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" Sheifa yelled.

Sakura just glared at Syaoran and went to sleep. Syaoran was just lying down on the floor staring at the cieling. 'That damn bitch! She thinks she can tell me what to do! Well I"m gonna--' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sakura snore a little. Syaoran realized that Sakura was fast asleep, and had an idea that would take revenge for what Sakura did and said.

Syaoran stood up and carefuly pulled the sheets off of the bed. Then he started taking Sakura's clothes off until she was completely naked. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her body for ...2 hours? 'I have to admit Kinomoto was very pretty and that... shit why am I getting this weird feeling!...Oh well, it's probably just gas...' After that awkward thought Syaoran got a cup and filled it with water then poured it on the bed. Last he took off all of his clothing and then got on the bed with Sakura.

**Morning**

'3...2...1...' Li counted. "AAHHHHHH" Sakura screamed.

"Wh-what did w-we do last night?" Sakura said shaking a little.

'I c-couldv'e sworn i pushed you away!"

"Aww...that's sad Sakura...I expect that girls that I did it with would remember every detail about it.." Syaoran said smirking.

"B-but..." Sakura was truly scared, had she really lost her virginity to this...this bastard?

Sakura was about to cry, and Syaoran saw that. 'Am I starting to feel sorry for Kinomoto?...Nah it's probably just more gas...' He thought.

Sakura looked on the bed but then noticed that there was no blood usually when people lost their virginity they'd lose blood right? 'Hmm...no blood...and..' Sakura touched the wet part of the bed. '..if this is cum its not sticky...moment...moment...3 mroe moments..'

"LI YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING I LOST MY VIRGINITY!" She yelled super loudly, but luckily the door was closed.

"moment...moment...what's with these moments?...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Syaoran literally laughed his ass off.

"You actually thought i took your virginity, you're not worth taking it from!...AHAHAHAA..." He just kept laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled.

"You heard me you're not worth taking it from! I swear you don't look or even act like a girl! If your breast were bigger and your figure was sexier i _might_ take interest into you if you're lucky.." he said smirking.

"Grr..." Sakura said rasing her fist into the air.

She couldn't hold it anymore, She punched Syaoran in the face so the he literally got a nose bleed and a huge red spot on his face. "LI I HATE YOU AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Sakura went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Syaoran in the room...alone...in...Sakura's room! Syaoran had to take revenge again! Sakura had just punched him hard enough to almost knock him out!

'That's it game on bitch!' he thought.

**Packing**

Syaoran didn't really have to pack since he had already packed everyting he needed when he came to Japan, so he finished in just a few minuntes. Sakura was packing didn't do much packing either thought, she wasn't that girly so she didn't pack all those random stuff like make-up, accessories, purses/handbags, the latest fashions, posters of the hottest singers, etc. Sakura sighed, "I'm finally done!"

She fell onto the bed but then had a weird feeling in her stomach. She was obviously hungry, afterall she hadn't eaten anything all day so she went downstairs to the kitchen. Syaoran came out of no where and sneaked into Sakura's room. "Let's see what she has packed...jeans...t-shirts...videogames..." Syaoran said looking through Sakura's stuff. "Where's all the good stuff?...Looks like she needs help re-packing..."

Syaoran sneaked into each of the guest rooms his sisters had slept in last night...they obviously hadn't packed yet, they were all lazy and left stuff until last minute. 'Lazy bitches' he thought. 'Found 'em!' Syaoran took the stuff he need and replaced all of the stuff Sakura packed with new stuff. 'HAHAHA take that bitch!' he yelled in his head. When he was done he zippered up the suitcase and back-pack so it looked like everything was how she left it.

**New House**

Everyone got out of the limo and stood in front of their new house. Sakura stared at it in awe, it was HUGE! So i stand corrected when i say new house! scratches out house and writes mansion.

**New MANSION**

that's better now back with the story! Everyone walked into the mansion and went straight to their rooms. And of course Sakura and Syaoran were stuck together.

"Shit do I always have to be with you..." Sakura mumbled.

"Don't worry you won't have to by tomorrow I'll be having a friend over." Syaoran said smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever as long as I don't have to be with you I'm fine."

"3...2...1" Syaoran counted (again). "AAAHHHHH" Sakura yelled.

"YOU BASTARD YOU SWITCHED ALL OF MY STUFF WITH THIS SLUTY SHIT!" she yelled

"WELL AT LEAST YOU'LL DRESS LIKE A GIRL NOW, CAN'T SAY THE SAME ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK THOUGH!" he yelled back.

They pretty much just kept yelling at each other randomly until sakura said...well actually yelled,"FUCK YOU!"

"WOW SAKURA YOU REALLY ARE A SLUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED TO FUCK ME!" he yelled smirking.

"I DON'T WANT TO----AHHH FORGET IT!" she yelled and stomped out of the room.

Syaoran watched Sakura leave the room and thought, 'HAHA i'm winning this war you slut!'

Sakura started to explore around the mansion and found that everyone else was...gone? Sakura started running around into every room, but when she saw the note on the fridge it made her stare wide-eye at it.

_"Sakura and Syaoran we've all gone for a nice relaxing cruise that  
last for 2 weeks! Please take care of the house and learn to get  
along! We've left money for you that you should find in your backpacks!  
__Also tomorrow Syaoran will be attending Sakura's school for the rest  
__of the year! We'll give you a call every now and then to make sure  
__nothing's wrong!"  
__Love,  
__the Family_

_P.S. "If You touch my sister you chinese bastard i'll  
make sure your life is worse then hell!"_

"NO friggin' way am I going to the same school as Li!" she yelled.

Syaoran heard her though and screamed, "WHAT?"

He snatched the note out of Sakura's hand, read it,and yelled, "NOOO!"

Sakura thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I don't have to share a room with you then! I can take one of their's!"

Sakura went to the first room she saw but it was locked...all of them were locked?

"SHIT they're really serious about this, what is this are we getting punk'd!" Sakura complained.

"Nah we can't be gettin punk'd you're not special enough!" Syaoran said smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY---nevermind...I don't have time for this!

The rest of the day went on pretty normally, they ate dinner and fought over about how Sakura's cooking was, they each took a shower and fought over about how Syaoran used all the hot water, and they both went to sleep fighting over the blankets and pillows, yup...normal.

**School**

Sakura woke up pretty early it was 7 and she was determined not to be late today! She turned her head to find Syaoran still asleep. 'Li looks pretty cute asleep.' She thought smiling and placing her hand on his forehead pushing some of the hair out of the way. 'Wait...moment...what the fuck are you thinking Sakura this guy is a total bastard!' she screamed in her head taking her hand back quickly and went to the bathroom.When Sakura came out Syaoran was still asleep and she thought 'Lazy ass...I guess I should wake him up though...'

Sakura sighed and started shaking Syaoran causing him to wake up. Syaorans eyes fluttered open and saw a girl in front of hi dressed in a mini skirt showing her long, skinny, and creamy legs. he looked upp a little more and saw her wearing a tight t-shirt that stuck to all of her curves. "Am I in heaven?" he asked lazily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled.

"Syaoran immidiately got up and stared at Sakura. 'She looks like a goddess...Damn it Syaoran what are you thinking!'

Syaoran got a pillow put it in front of his face and pretended to ask scared saying, "Oh no i must be in hell, there's a monster in front of me!"

Sakura growled and said "Whatever I don't want to be late so I"ll just leave you."

"Shit it's monday!" Syaoran yelled remember what his mother had said.

**Flashback**

_"Xiao Lang that's it!" Yelan yelled. "If you don't go to school on time at all then I'll have to make sure that you can have no affair with any girl ever again! You will not be able to leave the house and will have to do ALL the house work!"_

_"What! That's not fair!" Syaoran yelled back._

_"You shouldv'e thought of that before!" Yelan said._

**End of Flashback**

"Fuck, if Sakura tells mother that i missed school then---then----shit!" Syaoran yelled getting ready.

When he was finally done he ran as fast as he could to get to school he caught up to Sakura who was walking.c He looked at his watch and saw that he had 15 minutes left, enough time to get to school and annoy Sakura all along the way!

"Hey Kinomoto!" he said.

Sakura stared at him and saw that he was wearing blue baggy pants and a grey sweatshirt, it would look ordinary to most girls but Sakura actually thought Syaoran looked hot and she didn't even try to fight this thought.

Syaoran caught Sakura staring so he smirked and said, "Like what you see?"

Sakura was still staring at him and whispered, "yeah.."

Syaoran stared at Sakura confused thinking 'Did she just say 'yeah'?'

"Sakura looked at her watch and said," Fuck I'm gonna be late again!"

Syaoran and Sakura started running to get to class. Luckily they made it on time! Good thing that Syaoran was in the same grade and had the same classes as Sakura or else he wouldn't know where to go. Sakura took a seat next to an purple eyed girl with raven hair. Syaoran looked at the girl for a second and thought, 'She'd be a good fuck.' But then he saw a sapphire eyed boy and black haired boy walking towards Sakura and that girl. That guy kissed the raven haired girl, seeing that Syaoran thought, 'Damn she's taken oh well there are a lot of other sluts in this class that i can fuck.'

"Quiet down class.." said Mr.Terada.

Every student sat down in their seats looking at the amber eyed guy in front of the class.

"This is a new student from Hong Kong, Li Syaoran" Mr. Terada continued. "Also Mrs.Li wanted me to annunce that Mr.Li and Miss Kinomoto are engaged so no one can have any kind of affair with them.

'Shit did mother have to tell the teacher to tell everyone?' he said smacking his forehead.

All the girls glared at sakura, either that or they were crying because they couldn't date the new hottie. All the guys glared at Syaoran because he just took away Sakura from them who was wearing somethin ultra sexy which turned all of them on.

"Please take a seat behind Miss Kinomoto please." said Mr.Terada.

"Sakura you didn't tell me you were engaged." Tomoyo whined.

Sakura told her the whole story and tomoyo said, "Damn that sucks you getting married with a player, but look on the bright side you can get a quick divorce since he'll be cheating on you!" "And you'll get some of his fortune"

Sakura started to laugh a little and said, "You're right Tomoyo."

"But still, even though this is not true love I must get all of your special moments on camera!" Tomoyo said in starry mode.

Sakura just sweatdropped.

School went on normally as well not including the fact that Syaoran had been named the #1 hottie of the school and Sakura and Syaoran were having their daily fights and Tomoyo and Eriol were always spying capturing their moments on camera...yup...normal.

**Back Home**

Sakura had gotten home late because she had basketball practice today. She went into the house and walked straight up to her/Syaoran's room. When she opened the door she dropped her backpack to the floor and stared wide eyed with her mouth open. She had just saw Syaoran on top of some girl from their class making out naked on the bed. Syaoran and the girl stared at Sakura and Syaoran tried to say somethin but nothing came out. A tear slid down Sakura's and she started to run away and just to Sakura's luck it was raining outside. 'What am I feeling for Li...why do I feel jealous...have I formed some freako relationship with him?' All these questions were running around Sakura's head but that didn't stop her from running.

Syaoran was putting his clothes back on all his thoughts on Sakura. "Syaoran were having sex you take your clothes off not put them on. So c'mon forget about that bitch and let's-" the girl got cut off by Syaoran who said, "Don't call Sakura a bitch..." With that Syaoran told the girl to leave and once she finally left he ran off looking for Sakura, after all you can't have some sex obssessed girl all alone in your mansion.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURAAAA!" Syaoran kept yelling out her name as he ran.

He soon found a person lying down on the sidewalk and he saw that it was..."Sakura!" he yelled.

He picked Sakura up bridal style, Sakura whispered, "Syaoran...I...I...hate you..." And With that Sakura fainted in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran stood there shocked but he knew this was no time for yelling at Sakura especially since he was the one who caused her to run all the way out here. He felt her head and discovered she had a huge fever. He quickly took her home.


End file.
